


Little Birdies

by FallenAngel559



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel559/pseuds/FallenAngel559
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"it wouldn't let me post this on FF.net so, here you go."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Birdies

**Author's Note:**

> "it wouldn't let me post this on FF.net so, here you go."

four broken birdies came out of the nest.  
the eldest a blue, blue bird that father liked best.   
second a red difiant birdie who died but came back.   
third another red, red birdie who was the last's replacement.  
last was a little, powerful birdie...who father tried to forget.


End file.
